


Swan Dive

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fights, Jealousy, POV Second Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith braucht Cordelia nicht zu sezieren, um den Dämon in ihr zu verstehen. Ein Blick in den Spiegel reicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Dive

**Author's Note:**

> Der "Character Appreciation Month" war der richtige Zeitpunkt diese Fic zu beenden, die von harmlosen Body Shots zu einer Kaliber 45 mutierte. Also nehmen wir an, dass ein beseelter Dämon trotz allem ein Dämon ist und kein Anwärter für den Heiligenstatus. Nehmen wir ferner an, dass ohne den bevorstehenden Tod, es keinen Anlass für Cordelia gibt, krampfhaft einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen und ihre Bedürfnisse zurückzuschrauben. Nehmen wir außerdem an, dass sie sich generell auf ihr früheres Selbst zurückbesinnt. Wir bekommen eine dunklere Variante der dritten Staffel durch die Augen einer Außerstehenden erzählt und wer kann Faith widerstehen, wenn sie sich so schamlos anbietet? Ganz sicher nicht diese Halbdämonin.

_No bliss for little Miss Leading,_  
_cuz she's learning about bleeding._  
_But what is love if not exquisite,_  
_our only saving grace_  
_or is it?_  
_~Ani DiFranco – Second Intermission~_

Der Park ist sonnendurchflutet und definitiv zu gut besucht.

Warmer Junitag und du läufst ziellos bis du endlich eine Ecke findest, in der du nicht über Kindergartenzwerge mit Elternanhang oder kläffende Tölen stolperst. Fragst dich abwesend, ob Wochenende ist und woher die Menschenmassen einer Sintflut gleich kommen. Bis dir klar wird, dass du zum Teil dafür verantwortlich dafür bist, dass sie sich noch raustrauen dürfen.

Es ist kein schlechtes Gefühl, dieser ‚Retten wir die Welt!’-Gig.

Setzt dich gegen einen Baum gelehnt in den Schatten, Zigarette abwesend drehend in der Hand. Die Frage, wie du in dem gegenwärtigen Schlamassel gelandet bist, ist einfach genug zu beantworten. Du bist Mitten in einen Umbruch hereingestürzt und hast dich instinktiv für eine Seite entschieden.

Denn objektiv betrachtet?

Nun, es war der Augenblick, in dem Cordelia dir eine bittere Linie um die Lippen schenkte, die dich zu sehr an jeden Knast erinnerte, den du je hinter dir gelassen hattest. Gefängnisse, von denen du nie angenommen hattest, dass Cordelia sie von innen kannte, bis du dir plötzlich die Zeit genommen hast ihre geräderte Miene zu beobachten, die unter der antrainierten Maske von Optimismus und Sorglosigkeit durchschimmerte. Eine solche Parallele zwischen euch war erschreckend genug, um sogar deine Konzentration in Krisenzeiten halten zu können.

Diese brüchige Fassade kombiniert mit dem ‚Ihr könnt mich kreuzweise!’-Funkeln, das scheinbar jeder andere als Einladung ansah, ihr noch Extraverantwortung aufzubürden. Denn Connor hatte noch nicht gegessen, die Fläschchen sollten noch aufgewärmt werden, bevor er aufwachte und Lorne war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Koordinaten für den aktuellen Problemherd mit Fred zu ermitteln. Die Männer mit mehr sinnloser Taktik, die spätestens zwanzig Sekunden nach eurem Eintreffen angepasst werden musste und du gelangweilt. Sie auch, nachdem sie drei Sekunde damit beschäftigt war Wasserkocher und Flaschenwärmer anzustellen.

Was ebenfalls objektiv betrachtet nicht ihre Aufgabe war.

Vorbereitung auf den Kampf schon eher und ihre Dehnübungen beschworen unwillkürlich das Bild des nachlässigen Cheerleaders. Als du dich auf die Rezeption geschwungen hast, gab sie dir nur einen kurzen Seitenblick und ein selbstironisches Lächeln, „Du kannst dir den Standardspruch sparen, Faith. Er ist so alt wie Angel.“

„Auch die Frage, wann du zum S.W.A.T.-Team gestoßen bist?“

„In dem Augenblick als ich Angel gegen die Wand genagelt habe.“

Ihr Stolz war gut versteckt. Deiner Meinung nach zu gut.

Dein Grinsen zwangsläufig, „Ich hoffe für ihn mit Nägeln, denn ich traue dir zu, dass du ein Höllenritt für seine Seele werden könntest.“

Kein Bedauern in ihrer Miene, nur in den Augen und ein weiteres Puzzelteil, das seinen Platz gefunden hatte, „Nur mit einer Klinge gegen seine Kehle.“

„Wie konservativ.“

„Seelenheil incarnata, das bin ich.“ Es war nicht direkt bitter, es war ein Fakt, an den man sich nie ganz gewöhnt hatte. Um die Herbe in ihrer Stimme abzuschwächen, extra süß, „Mit einem Schuss Mary Poppins um alle Bedürfnisse zu treffen.“

„Etwas gegen traditionelle Rollenverteilung, C?“

Die Verwunderung wechselte in trockenen Humor, „Was weißt du über dieses Thema, Faith?“

„Nicht viel, nur das gebundene Frauen leichter flachzulegen sind.“

„Ist dem so?“ Ein unfreiwilliges Lächeln ihrerseits, so verdammt weiblich und verboten, als ob es kein Recht hatte hier zu sein. Ebenso wenig wie dein aufflammendes Interesse. Du deine halbgaren Flirtversuche besser anderswo einsetzen solltest, wo sie Früchte tragen konnten und nicht bei ihr.

Nur war scheinbar jeder andere mit irgendetwas Wichtigem beschäftigt, bis auf euch.

Sie wechselte das Standbein, lehnte sich vor und deine eigenen Muskeln protestierten in unisono, über die rücksichtslose Art ihres Warm-ups. Nicht gegen die Aussicht und jepp, du warst schamlos genug um deine Augen nicht von ihrem Ausschnitt zu nehmen. Cordelia amüsiert genug, um dir nur einen flirtenden Augenblinzeln zu geben, bevor sie sich daran versuchte ihren Oberschenkel auszurenken. Zumindest kamst du zu dieser Schlussfolgerung, als du ihre Verrenkung analysiertest. Und sie war verflucht gelenkig.

Hölle, „Schaffst du deine Beine hinter den Kopf zu verschränken?“

Jetzt war ihr Lachen offen und sie gab dir einen strafenden Blick, der seine Wirkung verfehlte, weil sie zu beschäftigt war, die Lautstärke auf Schlafendes-Baby-Niveau anzupassen, „Ja, Yoga, du solltest es mal versuchen, Jägerin, bevor du einrostest.“

Dein Kopfschütteln nur Reflex, du würdest dich sicher nicht so verbiegen.

Dein Blick ging zu den drei Männern, die über Wes’ Schreibtisch Stadt-Land-Fluss spielten, denn ohne Koordinaten kein Ziel und ohne Ziel kein Hinterhalt und damit blieben nur Instinkt und gemeinsame Kampferfahrung übrig. Der Punkt, der ihr deiner Meinung nach fehlte und du hattest noch nie viel von Unterweisung gehalten, aber ein Blindflug war noch weniger in deinem Sinne.

Zeit deine Vorurteile ihr gegenüber zu überdenken.

Mildes Interesse, „Warum wirst du deine Position halten können, abgesehen von Yoga?“

„Weil ich in jeder Vision auf so unterschiedliche Art gestorben bin, das mich kein Angriff überraschen kann.“ Gutes Argument, dein Instinkt ihr das Gegenteil zu beweisen, nur ein Jucken in den Fingerspitzen und sie hielt deinen Blick. Starrte dich einen Moment zu lange zu hart an, bevor sie locker das Bein von Tresen schwang und zum Waffenschrank lief.

„Irgendwelche Vorlieben?“ Als ob ihr einkaufen auf dem Rodeo Drive wärt und dies nur die Anprobe für ein weiteres heißes Teil. Eine Einstellung, die dich widerwillig für sich gewann.

Schulter zuckend, „Speer.“

Einfach weil du dir sicher warst, dass sie damit noch nie gekämpft hatte.

Du ebenso wenig aber das war nicht der Punkt. Cordelia warf dir die Waffe harmlos zu und ließ ihre eigene einhändig kreisen. Ein Gefühl für die Balance bekommend und du sprangst zurück auf den Boden, die Bewegung nachahmend und sie kam dir entgegen. Konzentrierter Ausdruck und ein vergessenes Lächeln als Kontrast tragend, während die Waffe schon Teil ihres Körpers war.

Du hattest deinen Anteil an Sparringpartnern im Bau. Gute, schlechte und diejenigen, die vor keinem Tiefschlag zurückschreckten, aber keine übernatürlichen. Die Vamps, die Wes dir als Aufwärmübung auf dem Weg ins Hyperion überlassen hatten, nicht annähernd auf demselben Niveau. Frischlinge, die meinten, dass die Fänge zu zeigen, fighten war. Selbst Cordelia diese schon als Mensch besiegen konnte und du warst neugierig auf ihren Kampfstil.

Sie griff als erste an, den Speer als Holzstab in beide Hände nehmend und die Verletzungsgefahr auf ein Minimum beschränkend. Subtile Ermahnung. Eine Übung nicht mehr. Das Krachen und die Stärke hinter den abgewehrten Schlägen zeigte dagegen eindeutig, dass sie ein Gegner sein konnte, wenn sie wollte. Halbdämonin und ihre Reflexe waren übernatürlich. Die Anmut ebenso. Täuschte dich nicht über die Kraft hinweg, die in der spielerische Überwindung der Schwerkraft stecken musste.

Gegeneinander kreisend, abwartend und sie spiegelte deinen Stil mit irritierender Perfektion jetzt schon wider. Ihre Schritte federnd und geräuschlos, unbewusst, kein Klicken von High Heels und dir wurde plötzlich klar, was seit deiner Ankunft gefehlt hatte. Das Stakkato ihrer Absätze. Ihr konstantes Nörgeln und Jammern. Die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der sie in Sunnydale angenommen hatte, dass die Welt um ihre Person kreiste und die Existenzberechtung anderer Leute darin bestand, ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen, hatte sich in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst.

Harmonie in jeder Bewegung und eine nervraubende Nachsicht.

Cordelia war ein Jahr älter und sollte noch nicht komplett aus der Trotzphase draußen sein, wenn du dich danach fühltest Messer zu werfen und Beleidigungen. Wenn du damit gerechnet hattest, deine Zunge mit ihr zu kreuzen, weil sie dir deine Knasterfahrung garantiert unter die Nase reiben würde. Zusammen mit deinem Fehltritten. Stattdessen fiel sie in deinen Schritt ein, blockte deine Offensiven und hielt ihre Defensive oben.

Knast und zwar einer, den sie mit sich herumschleppte.

Wenn du an Auras oder ähnlichen Scheiß glauben würdest, dann würdest du sagen, dass ihre die Leuchtkraft oder nervende Lautstärke verloren hatte, die dich früher unabwendbar auf Kriegskurs mit ihr gesetzt hatte. Sie war so gottverdammt leise geworden, in ihrem Versuch es allen recht zu machen. Ein Radio das nur auf bestimmten Frequenzen funktionierte und die restlichen rauschend ausblendete. Ziemlich beängstigend, den eigenen Rhythmus zu verlieren. Ihr Knie donnerte gegen deine Rippen, nachdem es deine zerstreute Abwehr unterlaufen hatte.

Aufziehend, „Nicht schlecht, wenn man auf Jazzdance steht, Cheerleader. Oder sind das die Ballettstunde, die sich bezahlt machen?“

Das Funkeln in ihren Augen brillante Genervtheit, „Breakdance ist mehr dein Genre, Faith?“

Ihren Vorstoß abwehrend, „Nah, aber du darfst weiter raten.“

Den Speer als Limbostange verwendend und sie gerade noch ihren Oberkörper aus der Gefahrenzone brachte. Biegsam, fast akrobatisch. Mit einem Flip nach hinten ihre Bewegungsfreiheit und gesunden Abstand zurück gewann, „Samba? Heiße Nächte und rotierende Hüften?“

„Mmh, heißer.“

Dem Schwung ihrer Drehung folgend und sie setzte ihren Konter dagegen, starrköpfig, anscheinend aus dem Nichts einen anderen Stil annehmend. Erinnerungen an Trainingstunden mit Wes in dir weckend, verbesserter Wächterstil. Effiziente Bewegungsabläufe, heruntergeschraubt auf Notwendigkeit und Verteidigung. Wenig Raum einnehmend. Effektiverer Angriff, als er dir damals zeigen konnte.

Mehr Akzeptanz in ihr, sein Wissen anzunehmen und dann der Wechsel in Angel Modus.

Großspurig, die Beute einengend, den Raum mit ihrer schieren Präsenz einnehmend und die Wand hinter dir zeigte, dass sie diese Lektion ebenfalls verinnerlicht hatte. Bevor sie sich mit einem Backflip und frechem Lächeln zurückzog, „Freestyle, weil du dich nicht entscheiden willst?“

„Sagt die richtige, was ist deiner?“

Cordelia legte kurz überlegend den Kopf schief, während du endlich die verdammte Wand aus deinem Rücken bekamst und die Distanz zu ihr geschlossen hattest. Sie auf Frontalangriff ging, mehr Wucht in den Schlägen, den Blick abwägend auf deinen Händen und es brauchte keinen Gedankenleser, um zu wissen, dass sie in einem echten Kampf keinen Skrupel haben würde, dir die Finger zu brechen. Notfalls mit einem unerwarteten Abgleiten.

Schmutzige Tricks und du denkst, dass Gunn und Wes ihr vor langer Zeit genug beigebracht hatten, um sie zu einer räudigen Katze zu machen, wenn es ihr an das eigene Fell ging. Angel vielleicht auch, selbst wenn er einen fairen Kampf meistens vorzog, außer er lief Gefahr zu verlieren.

Sie griff um, das ungefährliche Ende des Speers in deine Richtung und der Versuch dich von den Füßen zu holen, war zu offensichtlich.

Deutete an, dein voreiliger Triumphschrei, „Volltreffer.“

Zog ihn nicht durch.

Sie wich deinem gewandt mit einer Rolle zur Seite aus, der Tritt gegen dein Kinn, kam aus dem Nichts erneut zu fokussiert auf die Waffe, ihre Hände, um ihren Beinen die nötige Beachtung zu schenken. Hart genug, um dich nach hinten zu schleudern und als deine Pirouette ihr Ende fand, stand sie spöttisch auf dem Rundsofa.

Herausforderndes Grinsen, „Komm schon, Slayer, das kann nicht alles sein.“

Du hattest Blut geleckt, wenn auch nur dein eigenes und dein nächster Schlag jagte sie ohne Kontakt von ihrer erhöhten Stellung, die mit zu vielen Vorteilen für sie behaftet war. Ihr Lachen war pure Provokation, dass sie das hier spannend halten wollte und sie sich selbst offen für deinen Gegenschlag hielt. Ihrem Sprung folgend und den Speer als verdammter Stripperstange nehmend, verfehlte dein Boot ihre Schläfe um Millimeter während sie lachend zurücktänzelte.

„Cordelia, was zum Teufel geht hier vor!“

Angels autoritäre Ton donnernd genug, um deine Zähne knirschen zu lassen und sie blickte ertappt in seine Richtung, während das Lachen aus ihren Augen verschwand und unter einer Maske aus Nonchalance begraben wurde, „Wir wärmen uns auf, Angel, wenn dies ein echter Bitchfight wäre, hätte es unweigerlich schon Tote gegeben.“

„Yeah, Großer, Training, kein Grund die Zähne zu blecken.“

Dass du nicht hättest sagen können, wer von euch drauf gegangen wäre, war ein Gedanke, der dich in den nächsten Stunden verfolgte. Zusammen mit ihrem Wandel in eine verantwortungsbewusste Erwachsene innerhalb von Sekunden. Sie die Speere aufräumte, Connor aufnahm, der sich schreiend zurückgemeldet hatte mit Angels gebellten Befehl und nun sein überfälliges Essen einforderte.

Angel ihr den bösen Blick schenkte, obwohl der Kleine eurer Training wie Morpheus durchgeschlafen hatte, trotz dem Lärm von gegeneinander krachendem Holz. Es generell nicht das war, was man einer 21 jährigen knapp zwei Wochen nach deren Geburtstag antat, wenn man behauptete, dass man sie mag. Oder liebt. Oder all den anderen emotionalen Scheiß, den du dir in den letzten Stunden seit deiner Entlassung über sie anhören musstest und von dem du so wenig in die Tat umgesetzt gesehen hast.

Denn sie war Cordy, Sunnydale Erfolgsgeschichte par exellence und du wärst von dem Gewäsch über Wiedergutmachung und ultimative Belohnung gelangweilt gewesen, wenn sie es nicht auch wäre. Stattdessen von Schadensersatz für die Zeit auf dem Fußboden gesprochen hatte. Selbst aufgesetzte Zuversicht sah für dich anders aus. So ergab sich ein interessanter Kontrast, zwischen verklärten Bewunderern und der desillusionierten Teilnehmerin eines höheren Kräftemessen, das sie bis auf die DNA verändert hatte. Die sich nicht als Siegerin feierte.

Auch wenn der Rest, das nicht so sehen wollte.

Deren Liebe beinhaltet eine rosarote Brille, die jede Tunte neidisch gemacht hätte.

Cordelia nun Halbdämonin war und da war Verlust von Menschlichkeit, egal wie warm ihr Lächeln derzeit im Vergleich zu früher erschien. Du hättest dich trotzdem beinahe davon einwickeln lassen, bis du sie hast kämpfen sehen.

Wirklich Kämpfen, nicht euer spielerischer Zeitvertreib.

Die Grausamkeit bevor sie Todesstöße versetzte, eine Spur von Angelus im Spielen mit der Beute. Gebrochene Knochen, die den Gnadenstoß hinauszögerten und die Häme im Blick. Der Kick, der den Kiefer bricht und nicht zur Bewusstlosigkeit führt, sondern zu einer sich windenden Masse auf dem Boden. Abgetrennte Gliedmaßen und nichts täuschte die Jägerin in dir darüber hinweg, dass sie das Massaker genossen hatte. Zu sehr. Für ihren eigenen Seelenfrieden.

Ihre Zweifel so gut weggeschlossen waren, so leicht aufzuspüren, wenn man sie selbst zu lange mit sich herumtrug. Du hattest dich an ihr Gewicht auf deinen Schultern gewöhnt und sie rollte noch unbehaglich eben diese und versuchte sie abzustreifen. Du ihr hättest sagen können, dass sie sich an ihnen festkrallen muss, denn wenn sie weg waren, blieb nur der Thrill des Kills und das entsprechende Vorspiel. Kein Gemütszustand, den gute Mädchen lange überleben ohne sich in gewissenlose zu verwandeln.

Aufgezwungene Transformation und keine Ahnung, wie tief eben diese unter die Haut bis in die Grundfesten ihrer Seele ging. Der Jagdinstinkt von ihrem Ensemble nahtlos ausgeblendet wurde, übertüncht mit ihrer guten Absicht und es war nicht so unkompliziert, wie es in der Glorie eines einfachen Triumphs erschien. Es war nicht das, was sie letztendlich kämpfen ließ. Ihre Liebe gab ihr die Ruhe davor, machte das Jucken erträglich, ließ sie nicht ununterbrochen die nächsten Konfrontation suchen. Die aufgeladene Verantwortung war unnötiger Ballast, der sie zu leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen konnte, mit all den gravierenden Neuerungen.

Du hast sie zur Seite gezogen.

Weg von dem Dämonenleichnam, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit fesselte, als ob sie darauf hoffen würde, dass er in Schall und Rauch auferstand und den begonnen Kampf fortsetzte.

Gefragt, ob sie jetzt wirklich Windeln wechseln will, wenn es nicht ihr Baby war. Sie Tante war, keine Mutter und Angel vollkommen fähig seinen Vateraufgaben alleinerziehend zu erfüllen.

Was dir einen bösen Blick von allen einbrachte, außer ihr.

Denn sie war klug genug, ihre Grenzen zu erkennen und die Bruchlinien.

Das Strahlen in ihren Augen war keine bedingungslose Liebe, sondern Blutlust. Das Zittern unter deiner Handfläche keine Entrüstung, sondern der Wunsch nach einem besseren Fight, den du ihr bieten könntest. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass das Ausmaß dieses Kampfes dich überhaupt erst aus dem Strafvollzug gebracht hatte - und waren die Wege des Rates nicht manchmal mysteriös? – sagte das einiges über die Höllentiefe ihrer Erneuerung aus.

Halbwahrheiten und generelle Weichspüler-Kur nur zu einem gewissen Maß erträglich und dieses war für Tag Zwei deiner wiedererlangten Freiheit eindeutig voll. Du warst kein Streetfighter seit deinem fünften Lebensjahr wie der Schwarze oder ein Physik-Genie wie die graue Maus oder gelehrt in Dämonenkunde wie Wes, ebenso wenig wie du Angels jahrhundertealte Erfahrung mit dir herumgeschleppt hattest.

Aber du bist Jägerin und erkennst eine gehetzte Seele, wenn du ihr gegenüber stehst.

Sie so dringend eine Auszeit benötigte, wie du einen Vollrausch.

Dieses Wesen vor dir, sah aus wie Cordelia Chase, war sie vielleicht auch im Kern, nur war dieser Missklang da, der dir zu denken gab. Denn du nicht zuordnen konntest. Nur diese Kluft zwischen erzählten und gesehenem wahrnehmen, die weiter auseinanderklaffte mit jedem Moment in ihrer Gegenwart. Ihr wart mit Sicherheit nie Busenfreundinnen und einer der wenigen Momente, in dem du ihre Anwesenheit ausdrücklich gebilligt hast, war der, als ihr Dickschädel Bekanntschaft mit deinem Ellbogen machte und sie bewusstlos zu Boden ging.

Aber der Punkt war, man überlebte keine Visionen, indem man heller wurde und sie war nicht strahlend weiß zu Beginn ihres Abstieges gewesen. Man dealte. Man lernte sich auf die Lichter am Rande der Wahrnehmung zu konzentrieren und nicht das Schwarze Loch, das darauf wartete, dass man zu lange zu tief hineinschaut. Seelische Abgründe mit provisorischen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen eingegrenzt wurden und man den Winkel im eigenen Verstand aus dem Weg ging, die zuviel Fragezeichen und Polizeitape enthielten.

Es war so ziemlich die gleiche Strategie, die einen den Knast überleben ließ und hatte nichts mit Wiedergutmachung zu tun und sehr viel mit gesundem Menschenverstand.

Oder dem Wunsch nicht Durchzudrehen.

Die Schwierigkeit war nur, den Tunnelblick zu verlieren, wenn er nicht mehr nötig war und euer Ziel erreicht. Du warst frei und sie stark genug, um nicht ihr Gehirn über diese Patchwork-Familie zu verteilen, die sie sich in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut hatte. Dasselbe galt nicht für ihr Herz und die Gefahr, die in Selbstlosigkeit lag, war, dass man sich zu leicht verlieren konnte, wenn man nicht einmal ansatzweise begriff, wer man verdammt noch mal überhaupt war.

Was kein Grund für einen Heiligenschein war und erst recht kein Podest verdiente.

Zumindest nicht in eurer finsteren Ecke der Welt. Eher einen Drink oder zwei oder drei zum runterkommen, was so ziemlich der Punkt war, an dem du aufgehört hast zu zählen, nachdem der Grüne zu Beginn meinte, die Runden gehen aufs zerbombte Haus. Ihr wärt sowieso die einzigen, die das Ambiente vorbehaltlos genießen könntet. Bevor er deprimiert in Richtung Hyperion abzog. Nicht fähig seinem zerstörten Lebenswerk zulange beizuwohnen, ohne seine Haltung restlos zu verlieren.

Oder vielleicht war er doch talentierter im Auralesen, als du ihm zutrautest.

 _The whole truth and nothing but the truth -_  
_Stop me if you've heard this one before -_  
_The whole truth is nothing but a good excuse._  
_So long as you don't torture me with my past,_  
_Let's be honest; a secret silenced is a secret safe._  
_~Taking Back Sundays – Miami~_

Du denkst im Rückblick, dass die Body Shots nur eine Taktik von Cordelia waren, um den männliche Teil eures Gefolges endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Lobeshymen hin oder her, da war nur eine geringe Toleranz für übersteigerte Heldenverehrung in eurem System und die war erschöpft für die ganze Woche. Sogar für die wunderbare Welt der Fred, die gegenwärtig Zentrum für einen angehenden Piss-Contest zwischen Wes und Gunn war.

Was ausgezeichnet funktionierte, du gibst ihr das.

So ausgezeichnet, dass du dich in ihrem unnatürlichen Duft nach Mandelöl, Dämonenblut und Zitronen verloren hast, als du die Innenseite ihres Handgelenkes abgeleckt hattest. Dich unwillkürlich angestrengt hast, ihren ganz eigenen zu finden, der irgendwo darunter begraben sein musste. Oder vielleicht war das der Tequila.

Nicht Cordelias zertrümmertes Haus, aber ihre Regeln und ihr Hofstaat.

Wenn du eines in Sunnydale gelernt hattest, dann war es dein Glück nicht zu pushen. Gewaltsame Hauserstürmung nur zu Schall und Rauch führt und keinem Ergebnis. Buffy war dir eine Lehre, dass das Reizen bei anständigen Mädchen nicht unbedingt zur Erfüllung führte und der Knast zeigte, dass es egal war. Für eine anständige Frau gab es ungefähr Hundert, die es nicht so genau nahmen. Außerdem landeten nicht gerade Heilige dort und so warst du in guter Gesellschaft.

Nicht dass du etwas gegen die momentane Begleitung hattest. Oder ihre Zungenspitze auf deinem Brustbein, die das Salz genießerisch wegleckte, das sie einen Moment vorher auf ihrer selbst gewählten Spur gelegt hatte. Es war ein Flirt, die Optionen? Offen.

Um sie einzuschränken folgte deine Zunge instinktiv der Zitronenscheibe in ihren Mund, als sie endlich bei dem interessanten Part des Spieles angelangt war und deine Hände sich um ihren reizvollen Hintern schlossen. Sie einen Moment später widerstandslos auf deinem Schoß saß. Mit keinerlei Absicht diesen Platz wieder zu räumen.

Tequilaschärfe und eure Zähne, die gegeneinander klickten, weil da ein Hunger unter der hässlichen Fassade dieser Nacht war, den niemand zu stillen wagte. Insbesondere nicht dann, wenn man ihn harmlos in Verlangen kanalisieren konnte. Der Missklang begann sich aufzulösen, als du in dem Beat ihres Herzens abtauchtest und deine Finger einen eigenen Rhythmus auf ihre Haut tappten.

Cordelia mit Sicherheit dabei war, einen feuchten Traum eures verstummten maskulinen Publikums live und in Technicolor auszuspielen. Freds Fantasie sich möglicherweise ebenfalls oft genug, um ihre großartigen Titten gedreht hatte, die sich unter deinen Handflächen noch unglaublicher anfühlten. Denn deine insgeheim gehegten Zweifel, dass diese unmöglich echt sein könnten, lösten sich gerade in Begeisterung auf.

Dein Neid hielt sich in Grenzen, denn sie drückte den Rücken durch und bot dir noch freieren Zugang und du plantest jeden Millimeter davon vor Ende dieser Nacht in dein Gedächtnis zu brennen.

Zusammen mit dem Rest des Paketes.

Bis zu Angels Knurren in deinem Ohr durch den Nebel von Alkohol und Heißhunger und wann war der eigentlich vorzeitig von seinen Babypflichten ins Caritas entlassen worden, die so unverzichtbar für seine Seherin waren? So unaufschiebbar? Egal, sie konterte es mit ihrem eigenen, der mentale Mittelfinger für ihn und ihre Finger, die sich in deinem Haar vergruben. Sie den Kuss weiter vertiefte. Auf eine gewaltsame Invasion deines Mundes verzichtete, dennoch bei weitem nicht sanft genug, um nachgiebig zu sein. Uneingeschränkt anders.

Da waren Unterschiede zwischen den Geschlechtern, die elementar gleich blieben und aus der Reserve locken gehörte dazu. Ihre Zunge deine Mundhöhle ausforschte, als ob sie auf der Suche nach einem verschollen Schatz wäre. Oder atemlosen Sex. Die Version, die einen durch die Nacht bringt mit aller Zeit der Welt. Mit allen Möglichkeiten und sie bot sich an, auf all die Arten, die du nie mit ihr Verbindung gebracht hättest.

Was dir letztendlich nur die Option ließ, ihr wortlos den freien Zutritt anzubieten.

Du hast nie behauptet, schwer zu haben zu sein oder ohne eigenes Leitmotiv.

Ihr Becken begann gegen deines zu kreisen, abrupte Stöße, die mehr Erfahrung benötigten und dich trotzdem wie die Kontaktstellen eines Stromkreises trafen. Die Spirale aus purer Lust sich in dir aufbaute, während sie zögernd deinen Mund fickte. Sie die Inkarnation eines jeden Pin-Up-Girls war, das dir je das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Pralle Kurven und zähe Muskeln in virtuoser Harmonie. Deine Finger auf seidenglatten Schultern, näher ziehend und die unbeschreibliche Weichheit, die so schwer bei männlichen Ficks zu finden war. Geschmeidigkeit, die tiefer als jede Hautschicht ging, bei ihr in jeder Bewegung lag und dich schmelzen ließ.

Du denkst, dass du Angels Daumen gebrochen hast, als er sie wegziehen wollte und du ahnst, dass es dir leid tun sollte – Du wartest noch immer auf die Schuld, die mit diesem Wissen einhergehen sollte. Andererseits hatte er es sich verdient und heilte schnell genug. Dass du beim nächsten Zusammentreffen dachtest, dass du ihn hättest köpfen sollen, war nicht abzusehen gewesen.

Du hättest seine Einmischung gebilligt, wenn er einen Dreier präsentiert hätte.

Handgreifliche Besitzansprüche hingegen? Totaler Abturner.

Du hast sie zurück an deine Hüfte gezogen, eine offene Warnung jetzt für Angel im Blick.

Natürlich warst du dir darüber bewusst, dass ein weiterer Streit nonverbal seit deiner Frage und ihrer Antwort im Gange war, der absolut gar nichts mit dir zu tun hatte. Sehr viel mit ihrem Status in seinem Leben. Pech für Angel, denn du warst auf ihrer Seite, ansonsten hättest du ihr Dilemma nie so offen angesprochen und sie war soviel mehr, als ein unberührbares Statussymbol. Wie deine Fingerspitzen dir glühend heiß bestätigten, die dabei waren ihrem Rücken zu folgen, auf der Suche nach interessanteren Plätzen.

Vielleicht warst du rücksichtslos, aber du gabst keinen Deut darauf, was seine Position in ihrem Leben war. Solange er sich nicht zwischen ihren Beinen befand und das war gegenwärtig deine. Deine Finger stießen an den Rand ihrer Jeans und wanderten unter den Stoff, mehr Seide und du meintest nicht ihre Unterwäsche.

Die Ermahnung war solide in deine Stimme gepackt. Lieferung gratis und frei Haus, „Großes Mädchen, mein Engel. Ich zwinge sie zu gar nichts.“

Jedenfalls war das Gelbe, das sie aus ihrem Mund holte, nur die Zitronenschale und kein Kanarienvogel, egal was ihr Gesichtsausdruck auch suggerierte. Dich mit Verwunderung zurückließ, wie intensiv ihre Küsse schmeckten, wenn sie nicht dabei war, unerwünschte Objekte aus dem Weg zu halten.

Abwertende Handgeste, während sie die Schale ins leere Glas steckte und ihr Fokus ungeteilt auf ihm, „Ich habe nicht vor mit Faith zu schlafen, Angel.“

Deine Finger hatten nicht instinktiv den Griff verstärkt. Reine Sinnestäuschung, du wolltest nur verhindern das sie auf der rutschigen Vinylbank ihr Gleichgewicht verlor. Ernsthaft. Gabst ihr einen mäßig empörten Blick, den sie seelenruhig erwiderte. Der konsumierte Alkohol nur in den ungefilterten Emotionen zu erkennen - ihrer brennenden Offenheit, die sie zuließ.

Verzuckerter Zorn in jeder Silbe, als sie weiter sprach, „Genauso wenig wie du mit Darla geschlafen oder mir direkt ins Gesicht gelogen hast, als ich dich danach fragte. Großes Ehrenwort, Faith wird nicht in neun Monaten schwanger auf unserer Türschwelle stehen. Richtig?“

Der Alkohol warm im Bauch und das war das einzige, wenn die Mächte euch nicht sexuell übel ausspielen würden. Keine deine vergangenen Eroberungen hatte dieses Problem, ebenso wenig du.

Grinsendes Kopfschütteln von dir.

Keine Samthandschuhe. Nicht für ihn, während ihre Handfläche leicht über deine Schultern kreisten. Hypnotisch und du warst gefangen in ihren Augen. Gehetzt, müde, bereit für die Konfrontation am Ende der Sackgasse angelangt und zuviel von sich unterwegs verloren, denn das letzte Gefecht ließ auf sich warten. So wie die Aussprache und Irrtümer waren nur Teil hiervon, wenn eine Partie das Reden grundsätzlich verweigerte.

Es war nicht schwer, diese Parallele zuzulassen und du hattest aus deinen Fehlern gelernt. Stoische Gleichmut brachte einen an den Rand des Nervenzusammenbruchs und Verrat kickte einen in den Unterleib, wenn man schon wehrlos am Boden lag.

Ihr Platz in seinem Leben war Notwendigkeit und die Grenzen so fließend wie sie.

So unartikuliert wie seine Bindung an sie und Angel fand keine Worte.

Lästige Stille, bis sie von Wes durchbrochen wurde, seine Warnung war sanfte Zurechtweisung, „Cordelia, komm schon. Das lässt sich nicht vergleichen.“

Im Unterton ein, ‚Du weißt es besser, als dich auf sein Niveau zu begeben.’

Ein gedehntes, „Nein?“, von ihr, sie schluckte, überlegte und parierte dann lauernd, „Nicht vergleichbar, weil meine Mentalwerte im grünen Bereich zu sein scheinen oder sich niemand die Mühe gemacht hat, mich mit einem Fluch zu belegen? Faith nicht darauf aus ist, meine Welt zum Einsturz zu bringen oder generell die Ex aus der Hölle ist?“

Die Frage für emotionale Krüppel betont und ihr Blick forschend zwischen den beiden hin und herwandernd. Während Angel seine beste Impression eines zerknirschten Toasters abgab, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er vor Empörung glühen sollte oder einfach nur mitleiderregend dasitzen, während er von ihrem Fegefeuer eingeschmolzen wurde.

Wahrscheinlich ihr tatsächliches Problem, dass sie es 95% der Zeit besser wusste und auf neutral schaltete. Sich die restliche Zeit einredete, dass ihr der Verrat nicht wehtat. Ebenso wenig wie Angels Lüge oder seine fehlende Bestätigung.

Dass sie es stillschweigend hinnehmen sollte. Dass es okay war. Erwartungen dafür da enttäuscht zu werden und du gibst zu, dass du selbst in diesem Moment nicht ernsthaft gedacht hattest, dass sie bereit war, die an sie gestellten zu enttäuschen. Deine zu erfüllen. Dieses Spiel wirklich auf die nächste Ebene zu befördern.

Trocken, „Hast du Grund zu der Annahme, dass ich meine Seele verliere, Wes?“

Ein Kopfschütteln von ihm, „Bin ich gebunden?“

Das Schließen seiner Augen, Antwort genug, dass der Wächter die Zeichen nicht übersehen hatte, die sie in eine Norm pressten, die ihr nicht zueigen war. Angels Schweigen, das Signal, dass es letztendlich ihre Wahl war, die Farce tagtäglich zu spielen, die er ihr aufhalste.

Zölibat war überbewertet und ihr Körper nicht dafür geschaffen Nonne zu sein.

Wenn er nicht die Cochones hatte, ihr ein verbales Zugeständnis zu geben, ein _Später_ oder ein _Vielleicht_ oder ein gottverdammtes _Ja_ \- dann war sie frei in ihrer Entscheidung. Und du würdest ihn zu einem noch schlechteren Verlierer machen, wenn er sich ihr nicht beugte.

Das Gelbe in Angels Augen? Sein Dämon so dicht unter der Oberfläche, dass deine Jägerinnensinne alarmiert anschlugen. Sie dagegen hatte ihm nur diesen gönnerhaften Bitch-Blick geschenkt, der oft genug damals im Bronze Vollzeit-Arschlöcher zu einer gehirnlosen Masse reduziert hatte. Mit eingezogenen Schwanz davon torkeln ließ. Lider auf Halbmast und Katzenaugen, die Botschaft jetzt so klar, dass jede Stripperin sich ein Beispiel an ihr nehmen konnte, ‚Schauen, nicht anfassen!’

Angel war ein Vampir und Schmerz nur eine weitere Variante, um zu kommen.

Oder vielleicht war mit ihm seine voyeuristische Ader uneingeschränkt durchgeschlagen.

Oder sein Märtyrerkomplex.

Bei Angel konnten Gegensätze meist wunderbar koexistieren.

Während Fred peinlich berührt, die beiden zu Salzsäulen erstarrten Teile ihres Dreiecks einsammelte, die gerade nicht sonderlich an ihr als Ausgangspunkt interessiert waren, sondern mehr an eurer semi-privaten Peepshow. Oder der Aussicht wie ein echtes Ausstechen unter Gunstrivalen in der Konstellation Halbdämonin, Vampir und Jägerin letztendlich ausging.

So betrachtet klang das Ausbleiben eines Blutbades unwahrscheinlicher, als wenn du den Teilnehmern Namen und eure gemeinsame Geschichte zuordnetest. Ihr drei wart Instinktkreaturen und mit schnelleren Reflexen gesegnet, als euer Verstand zensieren konnte, wie Angels gebrochener Daumen bewies. Jedoch wart ihr keine Bestien. Grausamkeit nicht erste Priorität. Wenn auch nicht wesensfremd.

Eifersucht hatte die Tendenz zu hässlichen Szenen und Angel blieb.

Ignorierte Wes’ aufforderndes Ziehen an seiner Schulter, „Angel, los wir verschwinden.“

„Ich komme später nach.“

Der Blick, den er deinem Wächter schenkte, war emotionsgeladen genug, um dir die Nackenhaare aufzustellen und jegliche Diskussion, die Wes unter anderen Umständen und in Abwesenheit einer Jägerin geführt hätte, im Keim zu ersticken.

Keine direkte Mordlust, aber dass ein Ende bevorstand unmissverständlich.

Es war quälend mit anzusehen, wie Wes’ eine verzeihbare Eskapade ihrerseits umbuchte auf die größere Skala. Die Zusammenhänge zog, die du ausnahmsweise vor ihm getroffen hattest, weil keine blinde Zuneigung deinen Blick auf dieses abgefuckte Paar trübte.

Dessen besorgter Blick fiel auf dich, „Die Situation ist unter Kontrolle, Watcher.“

Belegt, „Tatsächlich?“

„Ja.“

„Cordy?“

„Sieh es als Test unserer Willensstärke, Wes. Ultimativen Beweis, dass meine Dämonisierung auch verwerfliche Folgen haben kann.“ Die Gleichgültigkeit in Cordelias Ton war ein ungeahnter Schlag in die Magengrube, „Denn dieses Szenario wäre vor drei Wochen noch außerhalb meiner wildesten Tagträume gewesen. Jetzt spricht nichts dagegen. Noch nicht einmal mein Gewissen.“

Sie hatte dennoch nicht den Mut, ihn bei ihrer Aussage anzusehen und die Ruhe in ihrer Stimme, täuschte phänomenal gut über den Gefühlssturm in ihren Augen hinweg, den sie diesmal mit der Wand hinter dir teilte. Außerhalb des Blickfeldes der beiden, unbemerkt.

Der Gedanke, wie so oft, kam unerwartet und blieb.

Wesley öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn langsam und drehte sich dann Richtung Ausgang.

Sein Abgang hatte nichts von einer Flucht, trotzdem blieb seine Erleichterung dieser unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen, greifbar in seinem Verschwinden. Der Exitus der letzten neutralen Partie im Raum trieb die Spannung zusätzlich hoch, ließ dich mit schwirrendem Schädel und einem vibrierenden Bündel Frau in deinem Schoß zurück.

Angel regungslose Statue an eurem Tisch.

Der Missklang hatte nun für dich einen Namen, das waren Kriegstrommeln in ihrer Aura, die dich zu leicht auf ihre Seite zogen. Hypnotisch. Unbewusst. Die Jägerin in dir ansprachen, zum tanzen aufforderten und sie hatte ein Ambiente ausgesucht, bei dem nicht unbedingt euer Blut fließen würde.

„Wir verstehen uns?“

Die Frage konnte nur an seine Stille gerichtet sein, die den Raum hinter ihr ausfüllte.

Angel sich mit dunkler Miene und der Tequila-Flasche in seiner gesunden Hand zurücklehnte. Sein Nicken nach ihrer Frage war für dich Versicherung genug, dass er keine schmutzigen Tricks auspacken würde. Du hattest dich in dem Augenblick gefragt, ob einer der beiden sich darüber klar war, dass sie sich in der Sekunde entspannte, als er verspätet den Kopf bewegte und das mit geschlossenen Augen und absolut keiner Möglichkeit seine tonlose Reaktion überhaupt wahrzunehmen.

Sie deinen streunenden Fokus Sekunden später zurück auf sich lenkte.

Ihr Mund die Verzweiflung wunderbar artikulieren konnte, die von zuwenig Respekt in der Vergangenheit erzählte. Von ungenutzten Möglichkeiten und dunklen Geheimnissen, die sie tiefer gebrochen hatten als die Visionen. Die hierher führten und du hattest nichts gegen ihren zu starken Griff in deiner Mähne oder ihre Entschlossenheit, das nicht in eine herzerwärmende Szene von bereinigten Missverständnissen ausarten zu lassen.

Du warst Mittel zum Zweck, eine Lektion, die gelernt werden musste.

Eine Klärung der Lage. Der Fick, der unvermeidlich war, um einen Neuanfang überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen. Der Verrat, der nicht im Dunkeln stattfinden würde, egal wie schwarz die Motive waren, die dazu führten. Deine Zunge, die letzten Spuren von Tequila wegleckte, die letzte Taubheit in ihr und deine Hände gleichzeitig unter ihr Top und in ihre Jeans vordrangen. Kein Vortasten oder Abwägen, zielorientiert, ihren Oberkörper gegen deinen pressen.

Fehlender Protest, ihr Rückrat gegen deinen Unterarm und ihr Mund dein Ankerpunkt.

Dein Rücken gegen die sprichwörtliche Wand und deine Bewegung Befreiungsschlag und Angriff. Deine Finger packten ihre Hüfte fester, als du sie auf den Tisch vor dir befördert hattest. Das Klirren von Glas und Angels Blick, der schneidender war als die Splitter auf dem Boden. Du ihr Top mit einer achtlosen Bewegung aus dem Weg schafftest, sie es dir nachtat und deine Jeans aufknöpfte.

Mehr Stoff, der zwischen dir und nackter Haut lag mit Hast entledigt wurde.

Mit dem Gefühl, dass der Verband, der um ihre Liebe gewickelt war, schon zu lange die Brüche zusammen hielt, die nicht zu heilen waren. Die sich durch deine Losgelöstheit einer neuen Eroberung schnitten, deine Finger zitterten und die Spur ihrer Lippen von deinem Schlüsselbein zu deiner Kehle brannten mit der unausgesprochenen Eifersucht im Raum. Mit Angels Blick, der sengend ihren Streifzug verfolgte. Machten dich hypersensibel für den Kontakt, so dass der Biss in deinen Hals dir ein unwillkürlich schmerzhaftes Stöhnen entlockte. Du fingst ihre Lippen in einer fast brutalen Geste ein, als du sie auf den klebrigen Tisch zurück gebogen hattest.

Die Kontrolle suchend, die du Wes versprochen hattest und ihr Wimmern war so verdammt ausgeliefert, fachte die Glut in dem Teil deiner Anatomie an, das bei Sex normalerweise außen vor blieb. Dein Herz. Verfluchte Ironie. Kurven, die du langsam erkunden wolltest, brachten dich ins Schlingern in deiner Ungeduld und die Anspannung in ihrem Körper beförderte dich am Rande des Abgrunds, den du unter normalen Umständen so schön gesichert hattest.

Überstürzte Bewegungen und planloses Entgegenkommen, ein Bein über deiner Hüfte und eines zwischen deinen Schenkeln. Ihre Finger auf deinen Brüsten, ihr Becken unter deinem und zuwenig Sauerstoff in deinem Blut. Zu harter Herzschlag und zu wenig Geduld, um den Einschlag zu mildern. Die Kraft in deinem Griff auf menschlich zu kompensieren, keinen Deut darauf gebend, ob sie stark genug war, um das hier ohne Blessuren zu überstehen.

Keinen Gedanken an Finesse verschwendend, wenn soviel Rohheit unter der schweißglatter Haut lag, die erkundet werden sollte. Die dich in ihren Bann zog, erneut und da waren Funken in ihrer Feuchtigkeit - unter deinem Daumen, die eine Explosion ankündigten, die dich mitreißen würde. Die die Reibung ihres Oberschenkeln heiß genug machten, um dich vergessen zu lassen, dass ihre Zunge woanders besser zum Einsatz kommen würde, als in diesem Kuss, der kein Ende nehmen wollte.

Der Verzweiflung in hundert verschiedenen Nuancen ausdrückte und das Ende von Scheinwahrheiten, die über Jahre ihren Glanz verloren hatten. Die deine eigenen Wunschbilder trivial erscheinen ließen, erreichbar.

Die Schicksal süß schmecken ließ und Freiheit so gottverdammt bitter.

Ihr Schrei etwas in dir brach, von dem du nicht angenommen hattest, dass es noch zu brechen war, bevor ihr unkontrolliertes Aufbäumen dich mitriss und Vergessen für eine Nacht, die einzig annehmbare Option wurde. Die einzige, die du ihr anbieten konntest. Die ihre abgehackten Atemzüge nicht in Schluchzer enden lassen würden. So dass das einzige Salz von Schweiß und Tequila stammen würde.

Den leeren Stuhl zu einem Fakt machend, der augenblicklich keinen Einfluss hatte.

Mit Angel stillschweigend verschwunden war.

Du warst kein gutes Mädchen, aber darin gut, gewissenhaftere als dich über den ersten Trennungsschmerz hinwegzuhelfen. Die Welt endete nicht mit einer ungelebten Romanze, aber sie konnte ganz sicher mit einem Urknall beginnen. Multiple Orgasmen optional und ein Blick in ihre brennenden Augen zeigte, dass deine Qualifikation gefragt war, denn diese Explosion hatte nur Staub aufgewirbelt, der ihr das Atmen erschwerte. Panischer Herzschlag unter deinem und ihr unartikuliertes, ‚Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott!’, als gesprungene Platte in ihrer Aura.

„Er wird drüber hinwegkommen.“ Cordelia blinzelte und yeah, die eine Träne war sehr eindrucksvoll, vor allem als du sie gegen ihren Wangenknochen verrieben hattest, „Du wirst über ihn hinwegkommen. C’est la vie.“

Sie schluckte schwer, „Carpe diem?“ Dein Nicken und Schamesröte, die verspätet ihr Gesicht färbte und einen charmanten Kontrast zu ihrem halbwegs gefassten Ausdruck beisteuerte, „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich _das_ getan habe.“

„Meine Zweifel effektiv zerstreut, dass Sex nicht die passende Antwort auf alles ist.“

Ihre Finger strichen deine Kinnlinie entlang, „Nicht auf Alles, Faith.“

Augen fest auf deine fixiert und wenn du nicht für einen Moment geneigt warst, deinen Jägerinnenstatus für den einer Gedankenleserin aufzugeben, würdest du dich selbst belügen.

Was du seit deiner Inhaftierung eigentlich aufgegeben hattest.

„Dann träumst du.“

Ihr Lächeln mit noch mehr zerbrochenen Mysterien bestückt, „Wenn du gnädig bist, weck mich nicht auf.“

„Für wie lange?“

„Wie viel Gnade steckt in dir, Faith?“

Nicht genug, war die automatische Erwiderung, die von deiner Zunge rollen wollte.

Irgendwie ins stolpern geriet unter ihrem ungeteilten Fokus. Die Hand in deinem Haar war bestimmt. Ihre Zungenspitze, die gedankenverloren über ihre Lippen strich unbewusst sexy und ihre Brust unter deiner Linken so perfekt einladend. Dein Daumen der Kontur ihres Hüftknochens folgend, deine Nase in ihrer Halsgrube begraben, „Finden wir es heraus, zusammen mit dem Standort eines Bettes.“

„Nebenzimmer wenn dich angeschmorte Bettwäsche nicht abschreckt.“

„Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich pingelig wäre?“

Du denkst, es war als Erfolg zu werten, dass sie niemals ihre Stimme verloren hatte.

In seiner Gegenwart oder deiner.

 _It's not a silly little moment -_  
_It's not the storm before the calm._  
_This is the deep and dying breath of_  
_This love we've been working on._  
_~John Mayer – Slow dancing in a burning room~_

Du wolltest deine Freiheit feiern und sie wollte etwas anderes sein als gebunden.

Scheinehefrau - Ersatzmutter, der ganze überdimensionierte Part, den Angel für sie in den letzten Wochen oder Monaten ohne Gegenleistung entworfen hatte und der nicht einmal im Ansatz die Skizze traf, die sie in Fleisch und Blut zeichnete. Denn sie hatte wie selbstverständlich zwei Schwerter in ihrer Hand als du eintrafst und keinen Notizblock oder Windeln.

Dass sie nur eines an Angel weiterreichte, hatte dich stutzig gemacht.

Dass dessen Protest ausblieb, geschockt. Selbst als sie sich ihre riskante Position bei der Besprechung für den Kampf sicherte, hielt er den Mund und das war im Nachhinein der Moment, in dem alles interessanter wurde. Oh sicher, da waren tausend Wendepunkte zwischen dir und dem Erwachen in Lornes ehemaligen Bett mit ihr an deiner Seite.

Den pochenden Kater und der summenden Befriedigung im Körper. Zwischen deinen Schenkeln. Mit der Aussicht auf ihr entspanntes Gesicht und die verlassenen Seitengasse, denn die verdammte Wand hatte ein Loch in der Größe einer Abrissbirne und nichts hier war mehr divahaft. Nur gebräunte Haut und die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der sie sich im Schlaf die Decke vom Körper gestoßen hatte.

Es gibt wenige Menschen, die Nacktheit wirklich tragen können und sie gehörte dazu.

Keine Kunst, dennoch nahmen ihre Kurven dir sogar im schattigen Morgenlicht den Atem.

Versetzten dich in größeres Erstaunen als jedes Gemälde es gekonnt hätte, denn dein Sinn für Schönheit war schon immer primitiver gestrickt. Die Blessuren vom gestrigen Kampf färbten ihre Haut in ein chaotisches Muster aus Überleben und Beinahe Nicht. Das gleichmäßige Senken und Heben ihres Busens war hypnotisch. Dein Zeigefinger folgte andächtig dem Schnitt, der vom ihrem Brustbein abgewehrt wurde, flach über ihre Rippen auslief und nur einen anderen Winkel benötigt hätte, um zu töten.

Schlafwarme Haut unter deinem Kontakt, als du gemächlich von ihrer Seite zu ihrem Bauchnabel wandertest und deine Hand streckte sich wie selbstverständlich breit auf ihrer Mitte aus. Klangvolles Leben unter deiner Handfläche und du wartetest auf das Jucken, Ziehen. Das brennende Bedürfnis, das zu beenden, vielleicht sie oder einfach nur darauf, dass dein Fluchtinstinkt Oberhand gewann und du schon lange weg warst, wenn sie schlussendlich aus dem Schlaf des Vergessens erwachte.

Das Durcheinander selber entwirrte, das sie angestiftet hatte und das unbeschwerte Nichtstun in dir war unangemeldet. Du wolltest in ihrer Nähe bleiben. Wolltest noch einmal sehen, wie sie sich unter deinen Händen neu zusammensetzte. Ihre Masken wie bei einer Häutung verlor, heiß und feucht unter deinen Lippen. Jedes Klischee erfüllend und dann noch etwas, an das du bis jetzt noch nicht gedacht hattest, weil Sex meistens Kontrolle und gezielter Verlust davon war. Vorbehaltlose Erstürmung und ihre dunkelviolette Flecken könnten von dir stammen oder auch nicht.

Die an ihrem Hüftknochen waren eindeutig von dir und die an ihrer Kehle.

Deine Male vergänglich, das einzige dieser Nacht, denn sie hatte sich in deine Erinnerung gebrannt und deine Gnade war noch lange nicht erschöpft. Ebenso wenig wie dein Hunger gestillt war und deine Hand glitt tiefer, sie fing deine nomadischen Finger ein, verschränkte sie mit ihren. Selbstverständlich. Zielsicher, direkter im Schlaf, drehte sich von dir weg und nahm deinen Arm als Geisel gegen ihre Brust mit. Bis du gegen ihren Rücken gezogen entspannt dalagst, als ob du zuhause wärst.

Dein Bein schob sich zwischen ihre, um dem hier nicht den Anschein von Zärtlichkeit zu geben oder sonst irgendeiner Albernheit. Kein Grund, die Vorteile deiner Position nicht auszunutzen. Dein Daumen kreiste gegen ihre Brustspitze, windzarte Berührung, ein absichtsloses Seufzen von ihr und kreierte Perle von dir. Fließende Weichheit gegen deine Haut, so endlos und tief, dass du darin abtauchen wolltest.

Vielleicht nie wieder auftauchen.

Atmetest ihren Nacken ein und überdachtest. Einiges. Dich. Sie.

Den Vampir in der Ecke.

Angel gegen die rußgefärbte Wand gelehnt. Hände in den Hosentaschen und ein sprödes Lächeln auf dem versteinerten Gesicht. Eine Position, die entspannt aussehen könnte, wenn man ihm nicht in die Augen schaute und du starrtest ihn an. Nicht feindselig, du verdanktest ihm zuviel, um ihm seine Fehler nicht zu verzeihen. Ausnahmslos und ohne unangenehmen Fragen zu stellen. Du warst an dem Punkt, an dem er sich jetzt befand vor Jahren und deine Zweifel, dass du kein Glück verdient hattest, waren besiegt.

Vielleicht dein härtester Kampf überhaupt.

Er konnte seinen nicht gewinnen, nicht ohne alles zu verlieren und die Perfektion seines Fluches war für dich immer greifbar. Rachdurst hat viele Gesichter und dass er ein unbewegtes trug, täuschte dich nicht. Du hättest ihn lieben können, hast es vielleicht und tust es noch immer. Aber du hattest, was er wollte in deiner losen Umarmung und da war kein Raum für Spekulationen, was ihn nochmals hergetrieben hatte. Er würde dir nicht seinen Segen geben und du hattest keine Angst davor Entscheidungen zu treffen, die andere verletzen könnten. Das hatte sich während deiner Rehabilitation nicht geändert.

Drücktest Cordelias Hand und sie erwiderte den Griff, gedankenlos, so weit weg von dieser unschönen Realität, die sie bei ihrem Erwachen empfangen würde. Die Symbiose der Beiden war faszinierend, so zu ihren Gunsten gekippt durch ihren Dämon. Denn sie war nicht mehr auf seinen Schutz angewiesen und die Welt hatte einen Großteil ihrer Bedrohung für sie eingebüßt. Angel dagegen hatte sie zu gerne davor versteckt und trat nun ins Leere ohne Zentrum. Ohne Aufgabe im Bezug auf sie. Ihre Haremsmauern lagen nicht in Ruinen, waren nur auf Abstand gerückt, um ihr nicht in einem unüberlegen Moment das Genick zu brechen. Denn er war kein Eunuch, sondern Dämon und die Seele hing irgendwo zwischen Mann und Teufel.

Cordelia hatte Angel die Stirn geboten und Konsequenzen zugelassen.

Einige Quadratmeter mehr Auslauf auf Dauer, unter Umständen genug, um sie nicht zu ersticken. Um ihn nicht durchdrehen zu lassen und du fragtest dich zum ersten Mal, ob sie seiner Obsession einen Riegel vorschieben wollte, in Form von Abscheu. Ob sie drauf gewettet hatte, dass er angewidert nie wieder einen Blick in ihre Richtung warf oder ob das hier tiefer ging. So rein psychologisch. Du würdest es ihr zutrauen.

Kampflose Aufgabe war nicht wirklich sein Stil. Jeder wusste das. Sie besonders.

Nicht ohne die Stätte seiner Niederlage bis auf die Grundmauern niederzubrennen. Der Dämon hatte sich nicht verändert, nur weil sie ihrem Bauchgefühl gefolgt war und die kalte Kurve seines Lächelns machte dich ein wenig nervös. Nicht genug, um schuldig den Blick zu senken oder dumm genug, ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

Du keine Ahnung hattest, wann deine echte Dankbarkeit ihm gegenüber sich verflüchtigt und mit diesem schalen Nachgeschmack von Täuschung zurückgelassen hatte. Möglicherweise in dem Augenblick, als du dich nicht mehr von deinen eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten überwältigt gefühlt hattest.

Er dich im Stich gelassen hatte, egal ob du seine Motive nachvollziehen konntest oder nicht. Er hatte dich im Stich gelassen, als du auf ihn gezählt hattest. Fest mit seiner Unterstützung gerechnet, bis seine Besuche seltener wurden und du dir nicht andauernd vormachen konntest, dass er wichtigeres zu erledigen hatte, als seine Zeit für dich zu opfern. Deine Beteuerungen durchscheinend wurden, dass du keine moralische Stütze gebrauchen konntest - kein Vorbild, was dir den Weg in und aus der freiwilligen Gefangenschaft wies.

Niemanden, der dich auf dem Laufenden hielt und bei Verstand.

Angel mit seinen eigenen Dämonen zu kämpfen hatte und du denkst, dass er nur einen seiner Vergangenheit endgültig besiegt hatte. Namentlich Darla und er einen Sohn hatte. Die Hoffnung in Form von einem Bündel unschuldigen Lebens mit seinen Genen für immer mit sich tragen würde. Nie wieder verlieren konnte, wenn er sich darauf besann und es genug sein musste.

Er nicht erwarten konnte, dass Cordelia ihr Leben damit zubrachte auf ihn zu warten, bis er bereit war. Bis es ungefährlich war oder er. Seine Existenz zu seiner Zufriedenheit geregelt. Ob er bereit war ein Stückchen von ihr aufzugeben, um sie nicht ganz zu verlieren, war zweifelhaft. Letztlich gegen seine Natur.

Deine Stimme angestrengt neutral, „Wie geht es dem Daumen?“

Der Schatten zuckte die Schultern, „Geheilt, im Gegensatz zum Rest.“ Verlor die Gleichgültigkeit, wütend, „Du weißt noch immer zu genau, wohin du kicken musst, Faith, um die helfende Hand auszuschlagen.“

Visiertest den gelben Schimmer seiner Augen unbeeindruckt an.

Schuld war relativ und er trug sie eleganter als du, distanziert, „Eher die Hand, die sie unten halten wollte. Du hattest deine Chancen und hast sie verstreichen lassen. Eine nach der anderen.“

„Soll ich jetzt für immer schweigen?“

„Du bist gut darin, Angel, warum ändern?“

Dein Kinn strich über ihren Oberarm, bevor deine Wange sich dagegen schmiegte und die Grausamkeit in dem Lächeln kam von irgendwo tief in dir. Den Ort, den du im Kampf aufsuchtest und an dem du früher zuhause warst. Denn er genauso gut kannte.

Du wolltest dich nicht mit ihm streiten, aber warst bereit dazu, wenn nötig.

Sein Knurren tief, ein unangenehmer Basston, der die Härchen auf deinem Arm aufstellte und Cordelia alarmierte. Ihren Herzschlag beschleunigte und er bekam sich in den Griff, bevor sie mehr als an der äußersten Oberfläche von Bewusstsein kratzte.

Wurde wieder zur toten Statue mit brennenden Augen.

Der Ratschlag war gut gemeint, wenn auch an den langlebigsten Gefängniswärter der Welt verschwendet, „Geh heim, Angel. Geh zu deinem Sohn und deinem geregelten Leben zurück, bevor es etwas zu bereuen gibt, das sich mit keiner halbherzigen Entschuldigung ausbügeln lässt.“

Ein tiefer Atemzug, um Seele ringend und dann seine Konzentration auf der rußbedeckten Decke. So empfindungslos, dass du ahntest, dass er jede einzelne Emotion im Bezug auf Cordelia für den Augenblick sicherheitshalber weggepackt hatte, „Wird sie zurückkommen?“

„Nicht allein.“

Manche Entscheidungen sollten sich nicht so einfach anfühlen, aber du hattest einige dieser Art hinter dich gebracht, um ihn jetzt nur wegzuwünschen. Er nickte. Dies war nicht der Zeitpunkt, für seinen Platz zu streiten. Nach einer Minute blickte er nach unten. Du hieltest den Augenkontakt und deine Aggression drinnen, als sein hungriger Blick schließlich eingehend über ihre nackte Figur driftete.

Cordelia eine schlafende Silhouette in Gold, Staub und Dreck war.

Deine Arme unzureichender Schutz vor seinem Verlangen.

Eure Geheimnisse so offen für ihn zu entschlüsseln, aufgesetzte Milde, „Sie liebt dich nicht, Faith.“

Hölle, du warst dir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob das mehr als ein One Night Stand wurde.

„Wer sagt, dass sie sollte?“ Schraubtest das Unbehagen zurück, das sein Spott ausgelöst hatte. Die Einfachheit mit der er plötzlich von Liebe sprach, wenn es nicht um ihn ging. Lehntest dich aus dem Fenster, denn du konntest keine Schwäche zeigen, wenn er nur darauf wartete, sie ihr unter die Nase zu reiben.

Falsche Liebenswürdigkeit, „Gib mir Zeit. Ihre Vergangenheit zeigt, dass sie für kaputte Seelen fällt und ich bin eindeutig in dieser Schublade, um es notfalls auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen.“

„Du willst nicht für sie fallen.“ Er musterte dich für einen langen Augenblick und stieß sich schließlich von der Wand ab, „Glaub mir, denn einen Boden der Tatsachen gibt es nicht mit ihr.“

„Du musst es gerade wissen.“

„Ja, muss ich. Ich habe meine toten Winkel, aber ich bin nicht blind oder verblödet genug, um ihre Einzigartigkeit nicht zu sehen.“

Sanfter Hohn, „Jeder ist einzigartig, Angel, bist du noch nicht bei diesem Teil der Therapie angelangt, der das objektiv zu keinem Kompliment macht?“

Die Böswilligkeit war offen, scharf wie die Klinge deines Lieblingsmessers, „Bist du soweit zu glauben, dass ein paar Stunden auf der Couch ändern, wer du wirklich bist, Faith? Den Killer in dir verstummen lässt und mit harmlosen Komplexen behängt. Du Mama die Schuld geben kannst oder Daddy, die dich nie lieb hatten? Solange bis du wieder zuschlägst. Wieder mit Blut an den Händen zu mir gerannt kommst. Es könnte ihres sein.“

Dass dir die Luft wegblieb, Reaktion auf seinen Tiefschlag und du hofftest, dass du nicht so verletzt ausgesehen hast, wie du dich in dem Moment gefühlt hast. Nicht so bleich, deine tauben Lippen formten den Kommentar ohne zutun deines blutleeren Gehirns, „Du bist gerade der mit dem Gottkomplex, Angel. Glaub nicht, dass du mich kennst, nur weil du mich einmal Verzweiflung blutend am Boden gesehen hast.“

Kam auf euch mit drei ausladenden Schritten zu und du spanntest dich an, als sein Knie in der Matratze einsank und seine Gestalt dein Blickfeld bedrohlich auffüllte. Die indirekte Warnung tödlich ruhig in dem Kokon, den die letzte Nacht um euch gestrickt hatte und sein Eindringen so selbstverständlich, dass du eine Ahnung davon bekommen hattest, was es hieß sich auf Cordelia einzulassen. Dass er immer in ihrem Schatten hängen würde. Seine Anwesenheit Grund genug war, um die meisten potenziellen Verehrer in die Flucht zu schlagen, bevor sie überhaupt einen Schritt in ihrer Richtung gemacht hatten.

Es erklärte einiges.

Ihre faktische Unerfahrenheit, seine untermauerten Besitzansprüche.

Sein lebloses Flüstern direkt über deinem Ohr, „Wir beide schießen uns immer auf das ein, was wir nicht haben können, Faith. Bevor wir es vernichten.“

Eiskalt, „Ich hatte sie bereits, mein Engel, und sie hat überlebt.“

Dominanz verloren, sein Dämon war draußen, als sein Gesicht vor deinem auftauchte, „Nur ihren Körper. Ich bezweifle, dass du mit dem Rest umgehen könntest.“

„Lass das meine Sorge sein.“

Ein Zischen, „Oh, ich mache mir keine Sorgen um dich, Slayer.“

Sein Kuss schmeckte nach ungefilterter Feindseligkeit als eure Naturen kollidierten.

Offenem Anspruch und ungewissem Ausgang. War dem von Cordelia so viel ähnlicher, als du dir eingestehen wolltest und du hast geahnt, dass Angels Verzweiflung gerade nur von blinder Rage überlagert wurde. Nichts zu besänftigen oder zu bändigen für dich, ohne Verluste zu riskieren. Du ihn nicht verlieren wolltest, nicht so, nicht als Gegenstück. Nicht als was auch immer er für dich war, das dich im gleichen Maße mit Verständnis und Erschrecken erfüllte.

Diese feine Grenze markierte, gegen die zu überschreiten ihr jeden Tag ankämpft.

Deine Finger griffen fest in kurzes Haar und deine Zunge war ungestümer in der Ausführung als dein Hirn aufholen konnte. Affekt, bevor du von ihm überrannt wurdest und seine Zähne, die dich in ihrer Schärfe immer angemacht hatten. Du blutest zu gerne für deine männlichen Liebhaber und er war einer davon vor Jahren.

Warf dich zurück in eine Zeit, als du oben von unten nicht unterscheiden konntest, geschweige denn was gespielt und was echt war. Das bestialische Chaos mit jedem Atemzug genossen hattest, das sie in dir entfachten, bis du davon mitgerissen wurdest.

Moral nur menschlich und wenig erstrebenswert war. Du drüber standest.

In dem der Absprung in jeder Sekunde möglich schien. Höhenrausch.

Taktik war noch nie deine Stärke und Angel kannte deine Schwachpunkte. Dass du schon immer zu gerne mit zwei Messern in den Händen gekämpft hattest, ohne Blick für Details. Oder Verluste. So auf den Gegner fixiert, dass eine Armee hinter deinem Rücken stehen könnte und du dem Fakt keine Beachtung schenken würdest. Wobei es nicht von Bedeutung wäre, ob es deine Streitmacht wäre oder die der Feinde.

So auf ihn konzentriert, dass sie wach und auf dem Rückzug war, bevor du sein Raubtierlächeln gegen deinen Mund deuten konntest. Eingefroren, als sie sich ans Kopfende zurückzog. Versuchtest dich darauf einzustellen, eine Übertretung begangen zu haben, von etwas das gestern Nacht erst Konturen angenommen hatte. Ein Verzicht unumgänglich schien.

Wolltest das Entsetzen nicht wahrnehmen, was dich empfangen würde und schautest trotzdem. Verschränkte Arme und keine Anstalten ihre Nacktheit zu bedecken. Du fühltest dich bloßgestellt und ihre abgeklärte Erwachsenenmaske war fast noch schwerer zu ertragen, als wenn sie die Fassung verloren hätte. Es hätte euch ähnlicher gemacht, du warst zu selten bereit Impulse vom Kopf zensieren zu lassen.

Cordelia dagegen schien die Inkarnation von erlernter Selbstkontrolle zu sein. Dass du den emotionsgeladenen Cheerleader eines Tages vermissen würdest, kam auf die Liste der Gedanken, die du dir nie zugetraut hättest.

Kühle Ironie, „Ich sehe, ihr seid dabei eure Differenzen beizulegen?“

Und du konntest keine Antwort formen. Dein Schädel war leergefegt, hatte jede Erklärung verlernt, die sonst leichtfertig von deinen Lippen gerieselt wäre. Ein schuldbewusster Blick in Angels Miene und der Wunsch, ihm den intriganten Kopf von den Schultern zu reißen, war ein stechendes Brennen in deinen Händen.

Hattest sein Haar losgelassen, bevor du Connor zum Waisenkind machtest und ihn zurückgestoßen. Gabst den gewonnen Raum eine Sekunde später auf, das Leintuch mitnehmend. Keine Ahnung weshalb, aber du drapiertest den Stoff mit fahrigen Händen, während du Abstand zwischen dich und diesen gottverdammten scheinheiligen Bastard und sein mokierendes Grinsen brachtest.

Ihr gezügeltes Temperament, das dir Frostbeulen verschaffte mit einem Blick.

Lässig von ihm, „Man könnte sagen, dass wir gerade dabei waren zu einer Übereinkunft zu kommen.“

Angel deine Beherrschung auf die Feuerprobe stellte, ihm nicht an die Kehle zu gehen.

„Die mit einem Kuss besiegelt werden musste?“ Du konntest wieder atmen, als ihr kalter Zorn sich zusammen mit deinem lodernden Blick auf Angel konzentrierte. „Verschwinde.“

„Cordy.“

„Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt für deinen momentanen Abgang.“ Er setzte an, sie würgte ihn ab, bevor er über ihren Namen hinauskam, „Ende deines Auftrittes für diesen Akt, Angel.“ Ihr Zeigefinger Richtung Tür zeigte, dass sie genug von ihm für diesen Morgen hatte, „Verschwinde, ernsthaft, bevor es eine Todesszene wird, die nicht in deiner Regieanweisung steht.“

Du könntest schwören, dass er ihr einen spöttischen Diener gab, bevor er dir siegessicher zunickte als er durch die Tür lief. Rache war süß und er hatte sie gerade als Schokoeisbecher serviert. Dumm. So dumm auf ihn und seinen billigen Trick wie ein naives Schulmädchen hereinzufallen.

Vor allem vor diesem Hintergrund.

Standest unentschlossen neben der Tür durch die er verschwunden war. Du konntest unter dem Schutt und dem halbverbrannten Schrank Glitter und Pailetten ausmachen, aber wirklich? Das Caritas war nur ein zurückgelassenes Schlachtfeld und ihr ward die verspätete Wiedergeburt davon.

Vor allem sie. Denn du hattest immer Leder und Jeans vorgezogen, sie dagegen nicht. Irgendwie habt ihr euch dennoch in der Mitte getroffen. Nein, nicht richtig. Sie war die ganze Strecke allein gegangen und hatte dich dabei zufällig aufgelesen.

Stand nun wieder vor dir und du hobst den Blick, den Rüffel abwartend.

Oder ihre Tirade oder eine Anschuldigung zu deiner Unfähigkeit für eine Zeitspanne loyal zu sein, die länger als eine Nacht ging. Ihre Augen waren so offen wie es die Situation zuließ und die bittere Linie war zurück, „Du hast jetzt einen Geschmack davon, wie er mich um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hat.“

Deine Verwirrung angesichts ihrer Sicherheit zu groß, um sie zu halten, „Warum bist du überzeugt, dass Angel der Auslöser des Kusses war?“

„Abgesehen davon, dass er derjenige war, der mich abgetätschelt hat? Oder die Tatsache, dass er meinen Nippel als Alarmkopf missbraucht hat, damit ich die Show ja nicht verpasse?“ Sie rümpfte morbide amüsiert die Nase, „Ich kenne ihn.“

Drei Worte, die du ihr bedingungslos abnahmst. So wie ihre unausgesprochene Liebe.

Offensichtlich lagen deine Gruppentherapiestunden noch vor dir.

Du konntest dir bildlich vorstellen, wie sie als Schiedsrichterin agieren würde. Während Angel zwischen Fels und Vulkan pendelte, du ihm nichts an Launenhaftigkeit schenken würdest. Wes ab und zu eine intelligente Frage einwarf und hauptsächlich Notizen machte, die er als ‚streng vertraulich’ einstufen würde, bis er sie in seiner Wohnung verbrennen würde, weil er sich darüber klar wurde, dass der Rat diesen Entwicklungen zwischen instabiler Jägerin und natürlicher Beute kritisch gegenüberstehen würde.

Das Bild in deinem Kopf sollte dich nicht so amüsieren. Nicht so familiär sein.

Legtest deinen Kopf schief und versuchtest aufzuschlüsseln, welche Richtung du dem hier geben wolltest. Ihr Vertrauen war unerwartet. Ein Bonus, den du nicht verspielen wolltest, trotzdem argwöhnisch, „Du kennst mich nicht.“

„Nein, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, dich kennen zulernen.“ Es hörte sich nicht so naiv an, wie es sollte. Ihr spitzbübisches Lächeln blendete dich, „Formale Vorstellung gefällig oder reicht dir die Einladung zu mir nach hause?“

Du den Kopf geschüttelt hast, „Sorry, aber ich könnte gerade einen Moment für mich allein gebrauchen.“ Das ‚Ihr seid zu kaputt selbst für mich!’ wollte folgen, aber du hast es drinnen gehalten, stattdessen, „Was gegen einen Kaffee heute Nachmittag?“

„Nein.“ Einnehmender als Treibsand und die goldenen Flecken in ihren Augen waren Humor und eine gute Portion Verständnis für deinen Rückzug. Verstandst plötzlich, was Angel mit bodenlos gemeint hatte, als du in ihrer Gegenwart zu versinken drohtest. Deine Finger strichen ihr das verwuschelte Haar hinters Ohr, blieben hilflos gegen ihren stetigen Puls liegen. Versuchtest deinen Kopf auszulüften und herauszufinden, was sie ticken ließ. Präzise wie eine Schweizer Uhr, loyaler als ein liebevoll abgerichteter Pitt Bull.

Ihre Hand griff in Zeitlupe nach dem Leintuch über deiner Schulter, ein Ruck und du spiegeltest ihre Blöße. Kein schlechter Impuls von ihr, um deine Grübelei zu beenden und du hattest später den ganzen Mittag Zeit, dir über sie Gedanken zu machen. Manövriertest sie Richtung Bett und kamst auf ihr zum liegen. Geschlossene Augen unter dir und ihre Hüften, die sich instinktiv unter deinen bewegten. Ihr Griff um deinen Hintern war nicht zimperlich und du mochtest Entschlossenheit in einer Frau.

Ihr Grinsen verträumt, als ob der Angel Zwischenfall nie stattgefunden hätte und ihr tatsächlich so aufgewacht wärt. Gott, sie war entweder eine Meisterin im Verdrängen oder darin Prioritäten zu setzen. Vielleicht beides und wahrscheinlich noch zehn weitere Dinge, an die augenblicklich nicht denken konntest, weil du zu beschäftigt mit ihr warst.

Damit deine Eindrücke der letzten zwanzig Minuten zu sortieren.

Neckisch von ihr, „Endorphine anstatt Koffein, mmh? Netter Trick.“

Deine Finger die perfekte Fülle ihrer Brust anhoben, „Man kann sich dran gewöhnen.“

Sie rollte euch auf die Seite und ihre Zähne machten etwas unglaubliche Gekonntes mit deinem Ohrläppchen, während ihr Daumen deine Taille nachzeichnete. Ihr Becken langsame Kreise gegen deines vollführte, träge, „Wie hoch ist die Suchtgefahr?“

Hattest dich selbst von einer Antwort entbunden, als du ihren Mund eingefangen hast.

Dachtest, zu verdammt hoch, als du abgesprungen bist.

Du wieder in der Gegenwart landest, unter dem Baum in der prallen Sonne.

Definitiv zuviel Zeit damit verbracht, die letzten Tage Revue passieren zu lassen, peilst behaglich den Sonnenstand an. Kinderlachen im Ohr, zusammen mit all den alltäglichen Geräusche, die den Park während des Tages zu einem guten Ort machen, um nicht konstant schwarz zu sehen. Denkst, dass es später Nachmittag sein muss und du noch einen Kaffee einfordern kannst.

Die Strecke zu ihrem Appartement ist schnell überwunden, deine Zweifel nicht.

Du glaubst nicht, dass Cordelia eine brillante Idee für deine Zukunft ist mit dem emotionalen Gepäck zwischen allen Beteiligten und selbst die Anweisung des Rates, dass du in Wesleys Nähe bleiben sollst, ist nichts weiter als fadenscheinige Entschuldigung dafür, dass du in ihrer bleiben willst. Du musst nirgendwo hin, keiner der deine Rückkehr mit offenen Armen feiern würde und vermutlich ist ihre Einladung so gut, wie jede andere Option, die dir offen steht.

Dein Rücken ist nicht gegen die Wand, aber die unbekannte Weite vor dir macht dich nervös. Hat es immer getan und ungewolltes Reinplatzen ist seit deiner Geburt dein Markenzeichen. War es schon bei deiner Empfängnis, wenn du den betrunkenen Anschuldigungen deiner Mutter Glauben schenken kannst, dass dieses Schicksal schon dem Kondom zuteil wurde, das dich von der Welt fernhalten sollte.

Klopfst ungeduldig und die Tür öffnet sich eine Sekunde später, der Post-It-Zettel liest sich, ‚Ich kann zwischenzeitlich mit den Küchenmessern umgehen. Dennis’

Dein Grinsen ist unabwendbar, „Junge, wenn du mich mit Messern schlägst, habe ich es nicht anders verdient. Wo ist sie, Kasper?“ Der Stoß gegen deine Schulter hart genug, um einen Ausfallschritt zu rechtfertigen und du folgst dem Klang von rauschendem Wasser.

Verlierst unterwegs deine schmutzigen Kleider, denn irgendwie hatte das Hyperion heute keine Anziehung für dich und dein Seesack liegt dort. Zusammen mit einer Dusche und einem möglichen Duell, „Gibt es in deinem Leben einen übernatürlichen Mann, der mir nicht ans Leder will?“

Ihr Lachen perlt hinter dem Duschvorhang und du drängst dich unter den Wasserstrahl, ein zufriedenes Stöhnen als kaltes Wasser deine sonnenaufgeheizte Haut trifft. Ihre Hände auf deiner Seite und ihr Willkommenskuss auf deinen Lippen, du schiebst deinen Schock auf das kalte Wasser und nicht sie.

Du könntest dich daran gewöhnen. An sie. An die Umstände.

Cordelia mildert Angels harsche Drohgebärden wunderbar ab, würde deine passend ergänzen. Das Lächeln schwingt in ihrer Stimme mit, warm und weich, „Gibt es überhaupt so einen? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es Männer nicht genetisch in die Wiege gelegt ist, dass sie dich und dein Leder wollen.“

Deine Hände sind damit beschäftigt, den Dreck der letzten 24 Stunden aus den Haaren herauszupressen. Gedankenlos, „Mmh. Vergiss die Frauen nicht.“

Kokett von ihr, „Ja, vor allem die gebundenen.“

Öffnest die Augen und starrst sie an, ernsthaft, ihr solltet das endgültig klären, „Bist du eine davon?“

Komplizierter Sachverhalt und die Einfachheit deiner Frage erscheint nicht treffend, die ihrer Antwort dagegen schon. „Nicht mehr.“

Eine Variante der Liebe ist gestorben, eigentlich die Hoffnung auf Erfüllung ihrer Mädchenträume mit dem charmanten schwarzen Ritter und du verstehst, was zwischen den Zeilen steht. Was sie aus Loyalität nicht kampflos aufgeben wird. Nicht gerade eine Friedensstifterin, aber wenn du jemanden zutraust, Angel und dich in Krisenzeiten unter Kontrolle zu halten, dann ist sie es. Notfalls als Ringrichterin.

Du glaubst nicht, dass es zu Handgreiflichkeiten kommen wird, nachdem sie Angel den Kopf gewaschen hat. Er wird einsehen und bereuen, denn sie hat auf ihn solange im sprichwörtlichen Regen gewartet, bis sie von der Sintflut ihrer Dämonisierung davon gespült worden ist. Plötzlich ihre Instinkte zu scharf waren, um mit den verschwommenen Regeln zurechtzukommen, die ihrem menschlichen Leben zugrunde lagen und du verstehst das und wenn es noch eine Seele verstehen sollte, dann war es der Vampir.

Deine Freiheit ist dir heilig, ihre ein wenig unheimlich und seine ungewollt.

Cordelia wirkt nicht wie ein Klammeraffe. Ist unabhängig genug, dass das Ganze interessant werden könnte. Du hast nicht vor Angels Schweigen zu wiederholen oder deine vergangenen Fehler. Ein Augenzwinkern, „Vielleicht sollte ich dich dann an mich binden. Solange sich mir die Möglichkeit bietet.“

Es ist das höchste, was du jemanden freiwillig an Beziehung angeboten hast.

Ihre Sprachlosigkeit manifestiert sich in dem geöffneten Mund und heftigen Einatmen. Kein Entsetzen im Blick, nur verwirrte Überraschung und du erwartest keine sofortige Antwort. Kannst es ihr leicht machen, denn sie hatte es schwer genug.

Fängst ihre Lippen ein, als sie zum Sprechen ansetzen will.

Drückst sie gegen die Fließen und genießt ausnahmsweise ihre wortlose Schönheit.

Stellst abwesend fest, dass nur eine rosa Narbe an der Stelle ist, die heute Morgen noch eine Wunde war, sie heilt schnell und vielleicht muss sie das in der übernatürlichen Gegenwart ihrer Gefährten. Lässt ihren Mund hinter dir und folgst der Schwerkraft, die an deinen wackeligen Beinen zehrt. Saugst die Wassertropfen auf ihrer Brustspitze weg, stumpfe Zähne, die mit deiner Zunge zum Einsatz kommen und deine Finger suchen die Stelle, die sie in Cordelia verwandelt.

Ohne Masken oder Fassaden. Nur weiblich und betörend und du hattest noch nie ein Problem vor einer Frau auf die Knie zu gehen, als deine Hände ihre Hüfte greifen. Ihre deine Mähne in einem lockeren Halt. Das Stöhnen, das von den Fließen widerhallt, könnte ihres sein oder deines, denn das Blut in deinen Ohren dröhnt.

Macht alles außerhalb deines Körpers undeutlich und deine Sinne schneidend scharf.

Ihr Herzschlag. Deiner. Der Beat, der eure Welt antreibt und den man nicht in Parks oder dem Triumph eines einfachen Sieges findet. Fast animalisch, aber nicht nur dämonisch und du könntest einen Friedenspakt mit ihr schließen, der bis in die Ewigkeit reicht. Oder sie einfach kommen lassen, bevor ihr eure Bedingungen aushandelt.

Ihren Kapitulation über dich waschen lassen, während du deine Position sicherst.

Du willst sie für dich gewinnen, dieses Wesen, das deine Motive besser versteht als du selbst und den Killer in dir schlafen lässt. Nicht deine Reflexe und ihr Aufbäumen ist lang gezogenes Können deiner Zunge. Ihre Muskeln ohne Kontrolle und vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass sie sich unter Angels wachsamen Blick in letzter Zeit nie mit einem Sterblichen eingelassen hat, denn ihre Oberschenkel könnten töten. Ein menschliches Genick wie ein Streichholz brechen, aber vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur so gut.

Du entscheidest dich gedanklich für letzteres.

Kommst grinsend und anspruchslos hoch, küsst die Befriedigung von ihren Lippen und hältst ihren schlappen Körper aufrecht. Langsames Erkunden ihres Mundes, ohne Hektik und ihre Finger stehlen sich zwischen deine Beine und du brauchst deine gesamte Kontrolle, um nicht einzuknicken oder sie gegen die Wand zu rammen. Ihr Streicheln raubt dir den Atem.

Die Stirn gegen ihre Schulter gelehnt und Hilflosigkeit, die über dich wäscht. Dich verwundbar und offen macht, während ihr Daumen kreist und ihre Finger in dir abtauchen. Dein Hals von ihrer Zunge gekostet wird und du in ihrer verdammten Dusche schwebst.

Zwischen landen und höher steigen.

Ihren Launen ausgeliefert wie ein Drachen, der Führung ihrer Hand folgend. Sie einen Arm gegen deinen Rücken presst und dein Kopf in den Nacken fällt, solider Halt ihres nassen Körpers und Atem holen wird anstrengend, als die Sterne unter ihrer Badezimmerdecke tanzen.

Die Luft zu dünn, „Komm schon, Faith, ich habe dich.“

Ihr Versprechen, in dir nachhallt, als dein Orgasmus über dich hinwegdonnert.

 _I'd rather be drowning, than swimming away,_  
_that's something that will never change._  
_I swallow regret, and hope for the best,_  
_if this is all that I can do._  
_~Count the Stars - All Good Things~_


End file.
